The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to electrical connectors for providing electrical power to antennas.
Antennas are used to transmit and receive radio waves for a variety of different purposes. For example, antennas are used in cellular communication networks for transmitting and receiving cellular phone communications. One example of an antenna used within cellular communication networks is a remote radio head. Antennas such as those used in the cellular communication networks require electrical power to transmit radio waves. Electrical power is delivered to the antenna via an electrical power cable that extends from a power source to the antenna.
Electrical power cables are often electrically connected to antennas using an electrical connector assembly. However, electrical connector assemblies used to interconnect electrical power cables to antennas are not without disadvantages. For example, at least some known electrical connector assemblies that interconnect electrical power cables and antennas are inadequately sealed from environmental conditions. Inadequate sealing of such connector assemblies may expose the internal structure of the connector assembly, such as electrical contacts thereof, to adverse environmental conditions, which may damage the connector assembly.
Moreover, electrical power cables sometimes include a ground shield that extends around the power conductors of the cable. The electrical connector assembly includes an electrical connector that terminates the electrical power cable. The electrical connector typically includes a housing holding electrical contacts, and inner and outer ferrules that capture an end of the ground shield therebetween. A cover that is threadably connected to the housing extends over the inner and outer ferrules. However, rotation of the cover during connection of the cover to the housing may also rotate the inner ferrule, the outer ferrule, and/or the ground shield. Rotation of the ground shield may damage the ground shield, which may cause the ground shield to be less effective. Rotation of the inner and/or outer ferrules may cause the ground shield to become disconnected from the ferrules, thereby possibly rendering the ground shield less effective and/or breaking a ground path through the electrical connector.